


Ten Year Reunion

by ConditionsForVictory



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConditionsForVictory/pseuds/ConditionsForVictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma goes to her dreaded high school's ten year reunion. The reason she doesn't want to go isn't because the room is filled with people she'd rather forget, no the reason she doesn't want to go is because her date is stuck in court and all Emma wants is for her to come and save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea stuck in my head and the best way to get it out was to write it out. Hope you like it.

Emma Swan took a deep breath in before entering the tall looming skyscraper. She walked into the reception area and was met with an overly cheery blonde woman.

“Hello!” She said cheerfully. “Are you here for the ten year reunion of Enchanted high?” Emma nodded mutely. “Wonderful!” _Why is she so damn happy_? Emma wondered bitterly. “What’s your name?”

“My name?” Emma frowned. “Why do you need my name?”

“Some people change in ten years.” The woman giggled. Emma forced a tight smile and played with the ring on her finger. As if trying to draw some strength from it.

“My name is Emma Swan.” She mumbled. The woman didn’t even bat an eye at Emma’s grumpy mood and handed her a name tag. Emma grumbled her thanks and walked into the large conference room. The room was overly decorated in Emma’s opinion; there were far too many blue and white balloons for her liking. She shuffled awkwardly and tugged on her red leather jacket, she looked around the room and tried to find someone to socialise with. If she was honest she wasn’t in the mood to deal with the people in this room. She hadn’t given any of them a second thought when she graduated. That was a life left better forgotten.

Emma sighed when she couldn’t see anyone until someone screamed very loudly. “Well isn’t it little miss Emma Swan.” Emma whirled around and came face-to-face to Killian Jones. _Oh great._

“Hey Killian…” Emma forced a smile. Killian wrapped an arm around her shoulders and breathed in her face. _God is that rum?_

“Why are you standing around like a lost soul?” He bellowed. “Come sit with us!” _Us?_

‘Us’ turned out to be Emma old group of friends. She sat with her old partners in crime, literally, and found it hard not to smile at seeing them again. Lily, Neal, and Killian hadn’t changed a bit. They were still as loud and mischievously as ever. Lily’s greeting was as grand as ever. She threw her arms around her old friend and wrapped her in a tight hug.

“My god you look great!” She exclaimed brightly while waiting for Emma to return her compliment.

“You too Lily.” Emma said honestly. Lily was as beautiful was she was in high school. Neal however had put on some serious weight and what was once a gorgeous six pack had turned into a pot belly.

“Hey Ems.” He greeted and Emma had to try hard not to puke at the raw alcoholic scent that reeked off his skin. _He’s almost worse than Kilian._ Emma forced herself to keep her smile on her face. She sat down at the table and toyed with the table cloth. Emma sat quietly and listened to how her friends’ lives had developed.

Lily had made a life as journalist for the local newspaper. She said Sydney Glass was a hard boss but she loved her work. She said she was dating some guy but didn’t see it going anywhere. Something about him just being fun, she met him while she was interviewing him for sexual harassment cases against him. Emma couldn’t help but question her sanity.

Neal was content to be the school’s gym teacher. He was currently single and gave Emma a weird wink that made her uncomfortable. He went on and on about how life couldn’t be better. Emma wondered how anyone could love living in their parent’s basement at twenty eight.

Emma was most surprised at Killian’s choice of career. He decided to join the country’s navy. He said soldiers always got the best women  and that the open sea had always appealed to him. Emma thought his high school nickname ‘Captain Hook’ fit much better now. Suddenly all eyes were set on her.

“And you Swan?” Neal grinned. “What have you been up to the last ten years?” Before Emma could answered Killian spoke up.

“Robbing banks and stealing cars most likely.” Killian laughed.

“Yea Ems.” Lily joined in. “Have you been keeping up with your friend’s in the police department?” Everyone laughed and Emma swallowed.

“Actually yes.” At that everyone got quiet. “I was just promoted to Sheriff in the town over, StoryBrooke, you might know it?” At Emma’s confession the table burst into laughter.

“You? Sheriff?” Neal burst into laughter.

“Yeah love.” Killian chuckled wiping his eye. “If you’re going to lie at least make it believable.” As they continued to laugh Emma slumped in her seat. She pulled out her phone and sent a text message to the one person she would rather be with.

**_This sucks. I wish you were here to save me._ **

* * *

 

Emma shovelled food into her mouth. After her ‘friends’ had stopped laughing they moved to judging their former classmates. Saying who was the same, who was different, was they even made up lives for each person. They mocked those who seemed to be content living a simple life and were jealous of those who achieved greatness. Emma sighed and tried to think of a good excuse to leave the reunion early. Emma reached for her glass of wine when Lily gripped her hand.

“Oh my god.” She gasped. “Is that a diamond ring on your finger? Got yourself a sugar daddy as while as your sheriff position didn’t you!” Emma gritted her teeth to stop herself from snapping at the other woman. _Was she always this irritating?_ Emma was surprised at how much _she_ had changed in ten years.  Lily waited for Emma to answer. Emma looked away. She didn’t want to explain herself to them. She was happy now. They wouldn’t understand.

“Holy shit.” She heard Neal whistle low. “Check the legs on that brunette.” Emma rolled her eyes and didn’t bother turning to look. There was only one brunette she was interested in and she wasn’t here.

“She’s beautiful.” Lily said with a hint of jealously. “She looks like a damn queen.” Emma frowned. _Brunette? Killer legs? Queen?_ Turning slowly in her seat she saw the gorgeous brunette looking around the conference room. Her jaw hit the ground when dark chocolate eyes found hers with a smirk. Emma jumped out her seat and ran to the woman. Emma lunged at the woman, wrapped her arms around her and buried her face into her neck.

“What are you doing here?” She asked when she finally stepped back a little to look at the stunning woman.

“I came to save you.” Regina Mills smirked, a playful glint in her dark eyes. Emma grinned and shook her head. She kissed Regina softly on the lips as Regina tightened her hold around Emma’s waist.

“I am so happy you’re here.” Emma whispered. “But what about your court case?” Regina winked at Emma and kissed her a little more deeply.

“I won.” She grinned. “You are now looking at the only attorney to have a winning streak of twenty three cases.” Emma’s eyes widened joyfully and she lifted Regina into the air, spinning her around.

“You are amazing.” Emma smiled and touched Regina’s forehead with hers “So you decided to drive and hour and a half to celebrate at some suckish school reunion?” Regina chuckled.

“No.” She said. “I came to celebrate with you. I don’t care where we are.” Emma’s heart warmed and she kissed Regina again. It was only when someone cleared their throat behind them that Emma realised they had an audience. Emma bashfully stepped away from Regina. Killian, Lilly, and Neal stared at her as if she had suddenly grown a second and third head.

“What. The. Hell.” They said as one. Emma almost found it funny. Almost. Emma cleared her throat and laced her hands with Regina’s.

“Guys I want you to meet the best damn attorney in the country.” Emma said proudly. “I met her when I joined the force.” Emma lifted Regina’s hand and kissed it tenderly. “Regina meet Lilly, Neal, and Killian.” They trio blinked and nodded their hello mutely. “Guys I want you to meet Regina Mills. My fiancé.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys asked really nicely so I thought 'hey I could add another chapter'. Thank you for reading and commenting :)

As far as awkward meals went Regina had never found one so satisfying before. She sat next to Emma at a round table with her old high school ‘friends’ as Emma put them. Regina munched happily on a wilted salad and sipped cheap red wine. Emma was grinning from ear to ear as their laced hands lay on the table for all to see. Regina wasn’t one to shove her sexuality or relationship in another person’s face but there was something about Emma’s friends’ reaction that was so… enjoyable.

They gaped at the obvious affection between the two women and watched, almost horrified, at how easily Regina stole Emma’s fries and sipped her root beer. Emma wasn’t oblivious to her friends' surprise. She was acting dumb on purpose because she was enjoying the whole situation too much.

“You’re acting.” Killian finally broke the silence surrounding the table. “There is no way you are engaged to… _her.”_ Regina cocked an eyebrow.

“Would you like to elaborate on what you mean by that?” Regina almost hissed. Killian seemed to swallow hard under Regina’s fiery gaze.

“I just meant that Emma…” Killian looked around the table for help.

“Didn’t seem like the settling down type.” Lilly finished and Killian sent her a grateful look.

“Oh I wasn’t.” Emma chuckled and wrapped her arm around the back of Regina’s chair and stroking the side of Regina’s shoulder.

“But I convinced her otherwise.” Regina finished leaning back into Emma’s embrace. At this three pairs of eyes blinked at her. Regina rolled her eyes and reached for her drink to find it empty.

“I’ll get you a refill.” Emma said jumping to her feet. “Be right back.” She pressed a quick kiss to plump lips before making her way to the bar. Regina smiled slightly before putting on a more serious face when she turned to the three gaping idiots.

“I fail to see how all this is a shock to you.” Regina said leaning back into her chair.

“You didn’t know Emma in high school.” The fat one explained. _Neal isn’t?_ Regina thought. “She was a delinquent!”

“Yeah!” The other man said. _Killian? The pirate want to be?_ “So you have to understand our… hesitance at accepting that she bloody well is now head of the police department in some town!” Regina raised an eyebrow.

“She’s actually quiet diligent and passionate about her work.” Regina calmly defended her fiancé. “It’s one of the many, _many,_ things I find so attractive about her.” Regina added for good measure.

“And that’s another thing!” Killian exclaimed. “Sure Emma had her flings with woman but to _marry_ one? And one that looks like you nonetheless!”

“Looks like me?” Regina frowned.

“You’re a bloody goddess!” Killian was getting loud and on Regina’s last nerve.

“I agree!” Neal joined in. “You’re a lawyer right? Probably a good one. What the hell are you doing with someone like Emma?”

“Someone like Emma?” Regina seethed slowly.

“Yea!” The two men said at the same time. “You’re so out of her league it’s a joke!” Regna felt something snap inside of her.

“You _dare_ speak about the woman I love like that _in front of me_?” It was something in Regina’s voice that stilled the two men; the calm rage that burned through her eyes made them quiver under her gaze. “Emma has put away more criminals in her short term as sheriff than the last one did in his entire career. Emma is compassionate, kind, and empathetic. She was more humanity and grace in her pinkie than you two combined.” The two men swallowed. “As for leagues? Emma and I are equals. We are both respected and admired in our respective careers. And for god sake are you blind? Emma is _gorgeous_. You two are nothing more than a pair of pathetic high school brats that didn’t grow up.”

Now the table took on an awkward silence that Regina didn’t quite enjoy as much as the first. While the two men gaped out her, their mouths hanging open, Regina couldn’t help but smirk a little.

“You really shouldn’t argue with a lawyer dear.” Regina purred. “Now if you two are done I think you should leave before your fragile egos take any more hits.” The two men blinked at her before silently standing and leaving the table. They dejectedly shuffled to the bar where a frowning Emma tried to make sense as to why the two men kept grumbling ‘damn evil queen’.

A giggling to her left drew her attention. Regina pursed her lips as the other woman continued to laugh. “I’m glad someone put them in their place.” Lilly smiled at the other woman. “I’ll admit I’m probably not much better than those two idiots but I really am glad Emma was able to meet someone who obviously cares a great deal for her.” Regina nodded slowly.

“I do love her.” Regina said with a fond smile. “I wouldn’t be marrying her if I didn’t.”

“Who proposed?” Lilly asked genuinely.

“It was more of a… mutual proposal.” Regina smiled at the memory.

“Hey Gina?” Emma asked when she finally returned to the table with a better glass of wine for her fiancé. “Why are the guys sulking?”

“I haven’t the faintest idea.” Regina said acting dumb. “Thank you dear.” Regina pressed a light kiss to Emma’s soft cheek.

“Uh huh.” Emma nodded disbelievingly but decided to drop the matter. “What were you ladies talking about?”

“Your proposal.” Lilly grinned. Emma’s eyes lit up before she flushed.

“Oh god did she tell you how I burnt the curtain?”

“No.” Lilly laughed. “But I do want to hear it.”

“Okay!” Emma grinned while getting herself comfortable next to Regina by wrapping her arm around the chair yet again. “So it was the middle of winter and maybe using _that_ many candles was a bad idea but….” As Emma continued retelling the fond memory Regina lightly put her hand on Emma’s thigh and rubbed soft circles against it. Emma absentmindedly mimicked the action on Regina’s shoulder. Regina smiled at the blonde and cuddled a little closer. Her two friends were absolutely wrong in their perception of Emma. She was brave, loving, funny, smart, and had a heart of gold. And Regina loved every single thing about Emma with every fibre of her being.


End file.
